The Exile's Voice
by Revan631
Summary: In an AU,a dark presence leaves its stronghold in Unknown Space. Obiwan Kenobi's sleep becomes haunted with visions, while internal and external struggles threaten to overwhelm him. History can repeat itself... the lessons of Malachor have been learned.
1. Preface An Unending War

Preface- An Unending War

_Far beyond the Outer Rim, a war is being waged, as it has for four thousand years._

_This war has no name, nor is it recorded by those who live in the Republic for only a few, know of its existence._

_The ones who undertook this burden are now dead, but their descendents continue carry the burden in their memory._

_For they understand the importance._

_The evil, which they guard, should never reach known space._

_But in this war, two players now grow discontent._

_Their eyes fall upon a galaxy rift with war, and a new need arises…the need to conquer. The need to bring something to its knees before their power._

_In this desire, an alliance of hatred is formed._

_A master is chosen, and the apprentice grudgingly follows… such is the way of the Sith._

_For now, the apprentice will simply bide his time._

_And so the master and the apprentice break forth._

_And the galaxy is changed forever. _


	2. Preface A Republic Torn

Preface- A Republic Torn

_The Clone Wars rage through the Republic._

_So far, there is no clear victor, though the scales are constantly traversing. _

_For every Republic victory there is a Separatist victory._

_The war is never ending, masterfully played by the 'Sith'._

_There are many heroes on both sides of this war; their names are spread throughout galaxy. _

_Names such as Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Qui-Gon Jinn are well known._

_Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker have _prevailed_ through many frays, and were responsible for the rescue of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine._

_General Kenobi, who many fondly refer to as the 'Negotiator', has led the Republic to many victories._

_Now the Clone Wars are reaching their climax, the 'Sith lord' makes ready to strike when the time is right._

_He is disappointed that Dooku was spared by Skywalker. _

_He still has hopes for Skywalker's fall, for the boy still harbors much fear and anger._

_With Dooku out of command, all that remains of the Separatists leadership is General Grievous. _

_The end is within sight. _


	3. Chapter 1 Dreams of Past, Present, and

Chapter One- Dreams of Past, Present, and Future

_A voice sounded through the Jedi's sleep-encrusted mind, as he wandered the land of dreams. 'Your command echoes still, General. And I obey, as I did at Malachor V… I have destroyed planets for you, General. But now, this once, if we save something in this galaxy… I need to do this, or I will die inside. She must be, stopped, there, now, or she will bring the screams of Malachor V to the galaxy- just as we carried the echo all this way.' He felt confused was this man talking to him._

_Without warning, the scenery changed, though he could not truly see it. He felt as if he were wearing a blindfold. Someone was running, their lightly hitting the hard floor. He could feel the sorrow radiating off this person, but there was something wrong with their Force signature._

_A door opened, and the blindfold was lifted. Before him stood two women, one old and one young, both oblivious to his presence. The older woman appeared to be blind and the dark side resonated, through her. _

_"Tell me is Malachor as you remember?"_

_"It's not too late, Kreia. I can save you if you'll let me."_

_"I wanted you to say those words, for that I am grateful." The old women paused. "But I do not want your mercy. I want you to break."_

_The younger silently nodded her head. "There is much I would ask you."_

_The old woman nodded. "I would be a poor teacher, if I did not give you the answers now."_

_Her brown eyes blinked and emotions filled them. "Why me?"_

_Kreia smiled. "Perhaps you were expecting some surprise, for me to reveal a secret that had eluded you, something that would change your perspectives of events, shatter you to your core. There is no great revelation, no great secret. There is only you."_

_The younger woman seemed taken aback. "Surely there was some other Jedi, you could have used."_

_"Yes, there are others that have cut themselves off from the Force, but they still keep subconscious connections to it. Never before, until you, has someone so fully cut themselves off from the Force that they left a wound in it. Only you."_

_"What now?"_

_"In Sith tradition, the apprentice kills the master."_

_"I will not fight you."_

_"Then you will die."_

_The older woman's lightsaber shot to life._

_The image of the two dueling gave way to another image of combat. The Jedi recognized the younger woman, though she was much older. Her opponent dripped with darkness. He wore a bright red mask and onyx robes. He pelted her with his crimson lightsaber. The Jedi could feel the woman's fatigue as her opponent gained on her. _

_"He has left you alone, as he did those many years ago. You will die here, and then what will he do? All his friends die around him, how much longer until he follows. You will be an example, Exile."_

_Her lightsabers connected with his and they glared into each other's eyes. "You may be rid of us, but others have joined us, and more will come. I may die here, but it will not be meaningless."_

_The duelers attacked each other in a flourish of moves. But the scene was quickly deteriorating; the voices filled his head again. The pain… it was unbearable, the screams of death surrounded him. He had to escape… and then complete silence._

Obi-wan Kenobi jerked out of his sleep, gasping for air. His heart pounded in silent fear. Slowly he regained his composure. 'Same dream,' he thought silently to himself. Never before had he wanted to be away from the temple as much as now. 'Give me the hectic battles that at least keep my mind busy… away from the dreams.' His fellow masters', however, felt he had been gone from the temple for far too long.

His eyes moved toward his cronowatch. "Star's end!" He lunged out of his bed, grabbing his robes. He hurriedly donned the garments. He took a quick glance at his bearded-face in the mirror, taking in his messed hair, and his tired blue eyes. Yoda would inquire of course, and Obi-wan would tell the small master that nothing was wrong, thus, the charade would continue. Using his fingers as a comb, he straightened his short ginger hair, as he opened the door and rushed out.

Unfortunately, he found an obstacle in the form of Anakin Skywalker. "Sorry," Obi-wan said briefly wanting to get quickly away from his replacement.

Anakin eyed him. "You're usually not late. Master Jinn sent me to find you. The Masters are growing tired of waiting."

"Thanks," Obi-wan muttered, leaving Anakin behind.

The emotions that he kept hidden for so long threatened to surface. Anakin was not all bad; his heart was always in the right place. 'But why do I hate him?' The answer bubbled down to one person… Qui-Gon Jinn. The one person he purposely went out of his way to avoid. Obi-wan did a good job of it too, until he had been appointed a member of the council. Jinn followed him shortly after.

The temple hallways were mostly deserted, for many Jedi were on missions, or leading troops into battle on a number of different worlds. The doors of the Council Chamber loomed before him. Calming himself, he entered. All heads, including the holoprojected masters, turned. Obi-wan willed himself not to blush as he bowed to them and took his seat.

"You are late, Master Kenobi." Master Windu frowned at him. His dark skin remained unwrinkled, betraying no emotion.

"I overslept." Obi-wan stated apologetically.

"Hmmm, sleep did you find?" Yoda asked.

"Yes."

The Masters exchange glances before continuing. They need only see the black rings that formed under his eyes to know that he was not being truthful. Obi-wan felt Qui-Gon's eyes rest upon him, but he refused to meet them.

Yoda cast one more look at Obi-wan. "Talk later we will."

Obi-wan nodded his head, what else could he do?

"Forward call Master Almas and Padawan Neha."

The two women entered and bowed. The master, an Echani, looked as most Echani do, with white hair and a pallor complexion. Her blues eyes contrasted against her pale features. The padawan, a Miraluka, remained behind her master, her head bowed. Shrouded beneath an amethyst veil, her sightless eyes were concealed. Now at the age of twenty-one, she would be taking the trials soon. The Masters had been discussing it for a while now, but unfortunately, she would be forced to wait until Anakin had taken his own.

"Master Yoda," Master Almas started. "And members of the Council."

"Continue Master Almas." Mace requested.

Almas hesitated. "Count Dooku is dead." The Council members all glanced at each other in shock. "The local security officials believe it was suicide."

"Believe this you do not." Yoda stated bluntly.

"No," Almas blatantly stated. "His behavior previously suggested no thought of suicide. In fact, he behaved as if he was going to enjoy his captivity. I believe he was murdered, by someone who didn't want him to talk."

"Do you have proof?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No. I just know that men like him don't suddenly decide to commit suicide."

"Sure can you be?" Yoda inquired gently.

"Call it a feeling."

Yoda nodded. "Investigate Count Dooku's death we should. Since strong feeling have you in this area… the investigation lead you should."

The councilors nodded in agreement, and Master Almas and Padawan Neha bowed and left. The council returned to debriefing Master-Padawan teams, Jedi fresh from the battlefield, and discussed many matters to themselves. The discussions were beginning to wear on Obi-wan and his head began to nod, but the memory of what waited him when he slept jerked him awake.

"I think that covers our list," Master Shaak Ti said pleasantly.

"This meeting is concluded," Mace Windu stated.

The holo-projections of Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Coleman Kcaj, and Plo Koon blinked and disappeared. The council members rose, and began to talk quietly amongst themselves, as they began to depart. Obi-wan waited as Master Yoda slowly hobbled over to him.

"Go to my apartments we will."

Obi-wan had no choice but to follow.


	4. Ch 2 Trials

**Disclaimer**: This goes for the three previous sections as well… I do not own Star Wars, which belongs to Lucas and Lucas Arts. The characters (except for a few which I imagined) do not belong to me.

_Italics- dreams_

/Force communication/

Chapter Two- Trials

Qui-Gon reluctantly approached the apartment that he shared with his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, the very rooms he had once shared with Obi-wan. 'Times have changed,' he wordlessly told himself. 'Anakin's my padawan now.' His thoughts turned toward the council meeting. The council had refused to discuss Anakin's trials. Anakin would be disappointed. Qui-Gon felt as if he had failed his padawan. He opened the door and found Anakin waiting. His legs stretched before him as he sat on the couch located in the main portion of the room. Anakin's braid hung down the front of his shoulder. His eyes filled with hope.

"I found Obi-wan as you asked, Master." Anakin started the conversation.

Qui-Gon nodded his head. "Something is wrong with him. It hurts to not be able to talk with him as we once were able to do."

Anakin nodded his head, trying not to betray a hint of jealousy that arose at the mention Obi-wan. "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about, Master."

Qui-Gon changed the subject to the one his padawan was dieing to hear. "Your trials did not come up."

Anger rose in Anakin. "What do I have to do to prove myself to them? Who defeated the dark Jedi Asajj Ventress? Who has saved countless Jedi from their deaths!"

"Your thoughts betray you, Anakin! You must let go of this anger."

"Sorry, Master." Anakin said as he pushed the anger down, burying it completely. "What are the Council's concerns?"

Qui-Gon came to sit by his padawan. "The same as always. You have too much fear and anger. They feel you are not ready to be on your own. After Count Dooku, they believe you need guidance still."

Anakin blushed. "I didn't kill him!"

"But if I hadn't come to, then you just might have. The Chancellor was not in his right mind when he was telling you to kill Dooku. His captivity had affected him. He is after all not Jedi, but you are, Anakin! You almost killed an unarmed prisoner. That is what the council sees."

"Is that, also, what you see, Master?"

"No," Qui-Gon stated confidently. "I see a young man whose heart is always in the right place, though he tends to be more then a little headstrong at times… and does not always listen to his master."

Anakin smiled. "I do try, Master."

Qui-Gon laughed. "I believe you do."

"Why do you think this involves Qui-Gon, Master Yoda?" Obi-wan said taken aback.

Yoda frowned. His wrinkled brow furrowed deeper. "Avoid at all cost you do." Yoda shook his head sadly. "Time to talk it is. Forgive Qui-Gon you must. Dark thoughts to cling to the past it is."

Obi-wan bowed his head. "I have tried so many times to forget… to forgive. No matter how long I meditate, these feelings remain. I'm also afraid these feelings I have for Master Qui-Gon have been unfairly passed on to Anakin." Obi-wan's rich Coruscanti voice stopped.

Yoda closed his eyes briefly before continuing. "Speak with Qui-Gon you must."

Obi-wan hesitated. "I trust in your greater wisdom, Master." Obi-wan began to rise, but Yoda stopped him.

"Sit now you will, and talk of tardiness we will." An amused glint filled Yoda's gentle brown eyes. "Rest you have not received."

Obi-wan closed his eyes pushing down his emotions. "I've been having very troubled dreams lately… since my return to the temple."

"Seek to escape them you do. Another mission you want. Think flee the problem you can… emm?"

"I need to be kept busy. Anything, I could care less, just as long as they stop."

"Fear I sense in you." Yoda stated, concern filling his features. "Tell me of these dreams you will, young one."

Obi-wan smiled briefly at the use of 'young one'. "They are usually unclear. I see merely glimpses of events, but the dreams always end the same way. I feel trapped. My life force is being severed and then nothing. Complete silence."

"Feel they are vision do you?"

Irritated Obi-wan shook his head. "I don't know. I have had visions before-."

"But never seriously taken they were." Yoda sighed. "Never them did Qui-Gon understand. Never trust in yourself you have. Show me these visions you will. Better understand them I will."

Obi-wan's eyes flew open in horror. "Is this necessary, Master?"

"Open your mind."

Obi-wan closed his eyes and desperately wished to escape. Slowly he lowered the walls around his mind allowing the green master entrée. Yoda's presence in his mind brought a soothing power. /Where lay these dreams/ he heard Yoda's voice ask through his mind. Subconsciously, Obi-wan led him to their hidden location and waited for them to surface. He checked the emotions that began to surface with the memory, and simply waited. As soon Yoda touched the visions, he recoiled and departed from Obi-wan's mind.

"Master," Obi-wan, whispered aloud, concern etching his face.

Yoda sat hunched over in his miniature chair. Obi-wan quickly moved toward him and gently touched his small shoulder. Yoda's head flicked upwards. Relief filled Obi-wan.

A frown passed onto Yoda's tired face. "Understand this I do not. Barred from the visions I was."

"But, Master, I didn't block you."

"Know this I do. Another presence I sensed in you… emm. Nothing more can I tell you. Meditate you must. Release your fears into the Force, you must."

Obi-wan bowed to the small master and left. 'That went well.' He sarcastically thought to himself.

Anakin left his master's presence as soon as was appropriate, he had research of a more personal sort to attend to, which would be consider unseemly for a Jedi. Troubled thoughts clouded his mind, thoughts of the visions concerning Padmè's death that plagued his sleep. His thoughts quickly turned to the Jedi archives and its wealth of information. 'Maybe it holds the information to save Padmè.' His single line of thought left him oblivious to his surroundings. He almost collided into Master Strass Allie, who frowned at him. Her brown eyes weighed him.

"Be aware of your surroundings, Padawan Skywalker." She said before walking passed him.

Anakin's face blazed red. 'How dare she!' He started but caught himself, 'These are not the thoughts of a Jedi.' He tried so hard, but all the masters' seemed capable of doing was pointing out his flaws. Anakin desperately wanted their approval. He could easily do with just a few compliments. His trouble thoughts turned back to his mission. The only objects in his life that matter, Padmè and their unborn child.

He wished the visions would go away but they had not. At the beginning, he had thought of going to Qui-Gon, but then he would most certainly be expelled from the Jedi Order, for his marriage was forbidden. He remembered Padmè's expressed wishes that he remain in the order, though deeply he felt he should just leave. The only problem was the prophesy of the 'Chosen One'. Until the prophesy was fulfilled he could not leave. Not only that but, Padmè had obligations in the Senate. Eventually though, she would have to give them to her aid Jar Jar Binks.

Anakin entered the archives and was greeted immediately by the strident voice of Master Jocasta Nu carrying through the archives. Silently, he smiled and remembered to be glad that he was not the one receiving the reprimand.

"Master Kenobi, that is simply all the information we hold in our Archive regarding Kora Fitzu, the Jedi exile."

Anakin heard Obi-wan's voice answer. "You practically said the same thing about Kamino."

Master Jocasta gave a noise that somewhat resembled a snort. "Someone deleted those files, which is disturbing enough!" The pair came into view. Obi-wan clutching a holopad looked amused as he tilted his head toward the smaller master. Master Nu looked as if she would explode. "The woman you are searching for simple disappeared, or so the records show. You can easily come to the conclusion yourself that she is dead!"

Obi-wan frowned. "Really? Are you sure?" Obi-wan obviously meant it jokingly.

"No one survives four thousand years!" Jocasta did not catch the jest, but then again she was annoyed at Obi-wan's contacts being correct about a certain planet called Kamino. "Good day, Master Kenobi."

Anakin saw Obi-wan hide a smirk as he bowed to Master Nu.

"And what do you want, Skywalker?" Anakin cursed his luck. 'Why do I have to catch Master Nu's attention,' he wondered to himself.

"I just thought I would to read up on some Force Techniques." He tried not to rouse the old master's suspicions.

She looked hard at him before sighing. "Will this day of pestilence ever end?"

"I will try not to be long."

"See to that." She retorted smugly.

Anakin quickly found a terminal and began to work. He smiled to himself and wondered if Jocasta Nu would ever forgive him for almost wiping a file in the archive. 'I doubt it.' In his mind, it had been an honest mistake. He searched deeper into the files, moving to the ancient texts, but nothing. The hours went by.

Hope began to fade… 'I will find a way to save Padmè.'

His com began to ring, disturbing his musing. "Yes"

"Anakin, the council wishes to speak with you," Qui-Gon's voice chimed triumphantly.

A master and apprentice surveyed the emerald planet before them in silence. The dark energy around them swirled constantly as they thought. The master clothed in flowing robes of the deepest black stood erect. Upon his face, he wore an ashen mask. Upon its pale surface, it displayed designs in deep shades of scarlet, relics of his ancestors. His apprentice differed little in his attire save for a bright red mask, an heirloom of his clan.

"What do we do now, Master?" Darth Detritus whisper was little more then a slight breeze.

"We wait," replied Darth Nebulous. "The fraction called the Separatists are already here, it will only take time for the Republic to come as well. We will make them remember the old days when this galaxy belonged to the true Sith. They shall forever remember what took place here. Then we shall take care of the Pretender, Darth Sidious I think he calls himself."

Detritus smiled behind his mask. Soon part of this galaxy would be his and the alliance between him and Nebulous would cease. The day they would return to the way things had been, they would be enemies and rivals again.

"Until then, Master." Detritus bowed and left the ship's command center, leaving Nebulous in deep thought.

"I am always watching, my apprentice." He whispered silently to himself. "Know that."


	5. Ch 3 An Escape

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Star Wars, or I would be filthy rich and lounging around all day. However, I can vouch that I am quite in debt… God bless college ; ).

-I would like to apology for the lack of scene separation. I had separated the different scenes with stars but along the way to fan fiction they went missing in action. Hopefully, it will never happen again.

-Here is the next chapter on this, threatening to be long, saga. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3- An Escape

Qui-Gon rocked on his heels in the darkened council chambers. The council finally saw his point of view. They could no longer ignore the fact that they needed Anakin, not just as a padawan but as a knight. Not often did Qui-Gon come out on top of the council, and he relished this moment. Anakin would be taken by surprise, as soon as he walked through that door. Qui-Gon's mind glanced through the events that had finally forced the Council to realize that is was time for Anakin to be knighted. Master Yoda started to discuss, how through the force he had come to the conclusion that the time was drawing nearer when the prophesy would fulfilled. There had been much discussion, but with Master Yoda leading the way, the councilors of course voted in favor.

Across the circle from Qui-Gon, Obi-wan stood, his head slightly bowed. Qui-Gon frowned. Obi-wan's knighting ceremony had not been nearly as joyful, as it should have been. 'My fault,' Qui-Gon thought, his brow furrowing slightly. He had marred the occasion by pushing the young man aside for a new padawan. 'I could have endangered his career as a Jedi.' The memory hurt. He had tried to patch the relationship between him and the knight, but Obi-wan remained cold and aloof. 'Besides, he's rarely at the Temple any more.'

"Enter, Padawan Skywalker." Yoda's voice called.

As Anakin entered the room, the lightsabers of the masters' flared to life before them. Exhilaration passed over Anakin's young face. Qui-Gon could hear his padawan /finally/ for those words echoed through his own heart. Anakin was his pride.

Yoda, perched upon his chair, motioned for Anakin to kneel before him. "A hard life is that of the Jedi Knight. However, never alone you are. Pick up this burden do you, Padawan Skywalker?"

"I will, Master Yoda."  
Yoda moved his lightsaber to each shoulder before cleanly cutting Anakin's padawan braid. "Rise, Knight Skywalker"

Qui-Gon grinned at the twitches in his no former padawan's lips, as a smile threatened to emerge. Qui-Gon noted a faint look of concern showing on Yoda's face, but it quickly gave way.

"Requested you the Supreme Chancellor has, to aid him. Disagree with him the Council does. Needed elsewhere you are. To Hypori go you should. Stop droid production there you must. Waiting for you a clone army is. May the Force be with you, young Knight."

"May the Force be with you too, Master." Anakin said as he bowed and left the council chambers.

The council chamber's lights returned to their normal level. The master's deactivated their lightsabers and began to make ready to leave, as the evening session had ended. Suddenly an urgent message was dispatched from the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office.

"Good Jedi," said the holo-projected image of the Supreme Chancellor. "I have critical information on the location of General Grievous and the droid army."

The council members quickly returned to their seats and waited for the chancellor to begin.

"To start with, has the council considered my request of young Skywalker becoming my aid?"

Mace Windu's eyes narrowed. "The council considered your request and has decided that Master Jinn would be better suited as your aid. He bares more experience then Knight Skywalker."

Yoda nodded too, ignoring the startled look on Qui-Gon's face. "Sent Knight Skywalker to Hypori we have. Deal with the droid factories there he will."

The Chancellor's brow furrowed slightly at this news. "Shame… really." He muttered before continuing. "Recently, have turned up information regarding General Grievous's and the Droid armies' location. My resources, tell me that General Grievous is on Utapau."

The council exchanged glances.

"Are you certain," Master Shaak Ti voiced her concern. She well remembered her last run in with the droid general. The occasion was bound to be one that she would never forget.

"I would bank my life on it," replied the Chancellor's cool voice.

Yoda frowned. "Send a Jedi and a clone army we should."

Mace Windu nodded. "We will take care of this immediately, Chancellor." He paused slightly. "Remember your assurance that as soon as General Grievous is in custody that you will relinquish your emergency powers."

"I love democracy, dear Jedi. As soon as that fiend Grievous is apprehended, I will surrender these powers that the Galactic Senate has bestowed upon me."

Yoda's eyes narrowed but he did not voice any concern. "For this information, we thank-you, Chancellor."

"There is but one last issue, Master Yoda. The Separatist army is attacking Kashyyk, as we speak. The Wookies have asked for our aid."

"Good relations with the Wookies I have. Go I will."

Palpatine smiled. "Thank-you, Masters."

The holo-projection faded and disappeared, leaving the Masters in silent thought. Grievous had been found; that could mean the war was almost to a conclusion. Eyes flickered across the room, eyeing their peers. They silently wondered who of their peers should be sent, for unquestionably a master should deal with Grievous. Only six masters remained for the mission, though the choice actually lay between five, for Master Shaak Ti was ruled out. She had suffered at Grievous's hands.

"Go Obi-wan should." Master Yoda said without doubt.

Qui-Gon stopped his mouth from dropping. "Master Yoda, Obi-wan has not been successful against Grievous before. It would be sending him to his death!"

Qui-Gon noticed Obi-wan's face redden. "I will take this mission. It is does make since. We will need the best swordsmen here if Darth Sidious is discovered."

"I do not agree with this."

"I can handle myself, Master Jinn!" Obi-wan's voice rose slightly.

"I do not doubt your abilities, but General Grievous has killed many Jedi."

"If you do not question my abilities, then why do you stand in my way now? I am no longer your padawan to protect. I have grown-up." Obi-wan's voice was scarcely more then a whisper. "I accept this mission."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened at the open defiance in his former padawan. 'Do I really doubt him?' Troubled, he inwardly shook the thoughts away. 'Yes, he has grown up. The boy I once knew is gone… and I cannot put aside the thought that I am the reason for his disappearance.'

Their fellow councilors cast looks at one another. Surprise at the two's outburst rippled through them. Their eyes eventually met that Yoda, who looked deeply saddened. He knocked his wooden staff softly against the floor, drawing Qui-Gon and Obi-wan's attention back to him.

"Agree with Master Kenobi I do."

Mace nodded his head. "This mission is granted to you, Obi-wan. May the Force be with you and us as well."

The council meeting ended on this somber tone.

* * *

"You made a fool of me in there." Obi-wan said loudly over the noise. He held a small bag containing items he would need on his mission. Anger threatened to break down the dams he had built. He wished Qui-Gon would leave. 'He has enough gall to talk to me after what he said in the Council Chambers.' 

Qui-Gon grimaced faintly. "I have come to apologize."

Obi-wan blue eyes widened considerably. "What-."

"I do not doubt your skills, Obi-wan. I do care for you. I do not want to see you hurt or as another casualty of this war. Perhaps the reasons for my outburst were of a more selfish manner."

"I am sorry for the harsh words I also said."

Qui-Gon loosened considerably. "Perhaps, one day when this war is at an end, we can fully mend the damage that has taken place between us."

Obi-wan smiled. "I would like that very much."

Qui-Gon laughed quietly. "And to think it took us this long to finally talk."

Obi-wan looked down at the battle ship that would take him part way to Utapau. "That is mostly my fault. I could not let go."

"Perhaps, or perhaps, it was a mutual failing."

"When I return, we will talk further. But now duty calls."

Qui-Gon took a long glance at Obi-wan. "Do make sure you come back… preferably in one piece."

"You know me, Master." Obi-wan caught Qui-Gon's brows raise. "I promise, I will return."

The two men smiled at each other and bowed. Obi-wan turned and quickly walked to board the destroyer.

* * *

"Master," Detritus breathed as he bowed. "A Republic fleet has been reported leaving Coruscant. They will be here in a day or two." 

Darth Nebulous bowed his head. "And so the game begins. Have you been practicing, my apprentice?"

Detritus nodded, as his heart burned with exhilaration. "I will not fail you."

* * *

Author's Note: My aspiration to have at least one chapter posted every week. Sometimes results may vary. 


	6. Ch 4 Silence

**Disclaimer**- As much as I wish I owned Star Wars I do not. It belongs to Mr. Lucas. I do however own some invented characters that have already or will appear.

**Thank-you for all your reviews, they are excellent. Please, continue reviewing.**

**Side note**- It is highly unlikely that I will post the next chapter until sometime next weekend, so I have made this one a little longer.

Chapter 4- Silence

_The dueling combatants assailed each other. The woman's dual blades met the red of the towering male's. The women began to slowly lose ground, until the sith lord forcefully pushed her back. His red mask gleamed; the eyes behind the mask glowed with malice. With two well-aimed strokes, he destroyed her violet lightsaber, and then her silver blade. She toppled to the ground, fatigue raking her body. Her eyes gradually moved to meet his. She imagined the smile that had to be forming underneath the mask. In his mind, he would think he only had Revan left to deal with, but he was ignorant. The resistance would continue even with its leaders gone._

_Obi-wan frowned. He could feel her thoughts and it frightened him. He watched helplessly as the sith lord raised his _sanguine _blade. In the hours that seemed to pass as the blade fell, the Exile's eyes met those of Obi-wan. A silent understanding passed between them, though Obi-wan did not know what. He just knew that she had seen him. Her eyes closed as the red light entered her chest._

"Beeep-oopp."

Obi-wan jerked awake. His breath ragged. "Sorry, Ar-Four." Obi-wan apologized to the droid, who he had left piloting the Jedi star fighter. He looked out the cockpit window. "So this is Utapau."

The destroyer would be minutes behind, giving Obi-wan time to survey the situation on Utapau. The planet was green with life. The data given to him described that Utapau was marked craters.

'Finding Grievous on this rock should be interesting.' Obi-wan thought. He turned to the droid. "Ar-Four, see if Utapau has any registered landing pads."

The droid began to beep loudly signify that he had discovered a listing. "Take us in."

The droid piloted the star fighter downward to what appeared to be a large crater. Obi-wan wondered how deep it was. His eyes made out a landing dock, and then caught sight of a group of small life forms waiting for him to land. 'So I get a welcoming committee.' Ar-four expertly landed the fighter. Obi-wan opened the hatch and slowly climbed down to the platform. The apparent leader moved nervously away from the group, and slowly approached Obi-wan. He looked like the rest with slanted teeth and red around the eyes. His black eyes evaluated Obi-wan.

"I need to refuel my craft." Obi-wan said loudly.

The Pau'an nodded and workers moved to fill the fighter. Obi-wan moved steadily toward him.

"I'm Prime Minister Tion Medon ," Medon said in a hushed tone. "The Separatists are holding us hostage. They are on the tenth level."

Obi-wan gave a slight nod of his head. "Thank-you."

He walked to the now filled fighter, and began to climb into the cockpit. "Ar-Four, take the ship back to Commander Cody. Tell him that Grievous is here." Obi-wan paused. "Tell him, I'll try to save him some of the action."

Ar-Four beeped. Obi-wan nodded his head, and in a blur, he was gone. 'Hopefully, if the Separatists are watching, they'll think I'm still in the ship.' He thought, as he watched his star fighter take off into the atmosphere.

Pulling his hood into place, he turned to an Utai, who had been told to provide a ride for the Jedi master. He did not speak Basic and motioned for Obi-wan to follow him, which he did without question. The Utai's stalk eyes shifted nervously around. They entered what appeared to be a stable that housed lizard like creatures. His companion started to talk; the only word Obi-wan caught was the word 'Boga'. He moved toward the creature, admiring its glistening bluish-green scales. He gently stroked its plumed head.

"I'll take her."

Obi-wan mounted the Boga, and grabbing her reins, he beckoned for the creature to go. They traveled through tunnels and over catwalks. At times, he was certain the creature would give his presence away, because of its braying call. The Force told him that Grievous was near. Sending quieting thoughts to the beast, Obi-wan was able to achieve silence. Below him, he could see Grievous addressing the Separatist leaders, but his words were muffled by the distance.

'The Separatist leaders are here. We could very well end the war.' The Leaders rose and shuffled out of the room. At that moment Obi-wan did one of the most foolish moves, he had ever made. Obi-wan hit the ground nimbly, just behind General Grievous, who had his back turned to him.

"Hello, there." Obi-wan said as the immense droid army raised their weapons, pointing them straight at him. 'What was I thinking?'

General Grievous's robotic laughter filled the room. "General Kenobi, how nice of you to drop by." He waved four of his personal bodyguards forward.

Using the Force, Obi-wan grasped at an object that was attached to the ceiling. The object gave way and fell, crushing the droids. One of the bodyguard droids still moved, but Obi-wan quickly dispatched it with his lightsaber. He cast Grievous an apologetic smile.

"I will take care of this one myself." Grievous's extractable lower arms appeared grabbing lightsabers as they did. All four of his mismatched lightsabers blazed to life.

Obi-wan also ignited his weapon and assumed the opening position of Soresu. His eyes timed the movements of Grievous's arms, as the General plowed toward him. Obi-wan allowed the force to move through him, and waited for the precise moment to strike. The Force worked through him and guided his strokes. Two of Grievous's hands fell uselessly to floor. Anger burned in the yellow eyes of the droid general. Grievous's crossed his two remaining lightsabers. He easily dodged the force push that Obi-wan aimed in his direction, though he missed the first, the second burst he could not avoid. He dug his clawed feet into the ground, only sliding back a little. His lightsabers, however, went out through the opening in the wall.

And it was at this at moment, as Obi-wan waited for General Grievous's next move, the grand army of the Republic made its appearance. The room filled with chaos, and the droid General decided to take his leave. He climbed into his wheel bike and drove off.

Seeing this, Obi-wan whistled shrilling, and his Boga immediately answered. He vaulted on to the creature, and together they continued their pursuit of General Grievous. They sped through the narrow tunnels, ultimately coming beside the fleeing general's wheel bike. Using an electrostaff, General Grievous pounded at Obi-wan, causing his lightsaber to drop. Obi-wan grabbed on to the staff and managed to wrest it from the General's grasp. However, that too was soon lost to him, as the fighting pair came to the General's private dock and a sudden cliff. Grievous's wheel bike slid off the ledge. Grievous, himself, landed hard on the stone surface and grabbed a blaster.

Obi-wan cleared his Boga, and the shots that the droid general aimed in his direction. Obi-wan expertly knocked the blaster out of Grievous's hand and aimed a well-placed kick, only to buckle in pain. 'Smart idea, Kenobi, kicking a being made of durasteel,' Obi-wan thought feverishly.

Grievous unscathed knocked the breath out of Obi-wan and then lifted him off his feet. Desperate, Obi-wan grabbed on to Grievous's steel ribs and pulled, using the Force as an aid. In doing so, he revealed Grievous's vital organs. The droid general's eyes widened in alarm and then fury. With one toss, he threw Obi-wan over the ledge. Obi-wan grasped frantically at lip of the platform, and watched with increasing dread as Grievous approached him.

Suddenly, Obi-wan's eyes caught the gleam of the blaster pistol. He felt it through the Force and furtively called the pistol to him. The first shot hit its mark and Grievous stopped in pain. Obi-wan fired the blaster pistol two more times, and watched as Grievous's vital organs caught ablaze.

With a sigh, Obi-wan leapt back on to the sturdy platform and approached the charred remains of General Grievous. He stood silently peering down at his vanquished foe.

"How uncivilized," Obi-wan said as he tossed the blaster pistol to the ground beside Grievous. He then turned and moved to where his Boga waited.

* * *

Darth Nebulous awoke from his meditation. His eyes smoldered a deep red for a few moments, before returning to their normal dark blue. His blood burned through his veins as if it were fire. "Apprentice." 

Darth Detritus knelt beside him. "Yes, my master."

"Send out the orders that our fleet is to attack that of the Republics. You and I will then take care of all the troops that are below."

"Will this technique work against the droids-." Detritus broke off, as an invisible hand grasped his throat, gagging him.

"We have little time, Apprentice." Nebulous hissed, as he released his grasp on Detritus's throat. "Send out the orders and then return. At your return, we will begin the meditation… and all existence, on Utapau, touched by the Force will die."

* * *

Obi-wan entered the command post and was immediately greeted by Commander Cody. Cody like all clone troopers was unquestionably loyal to the Republic. Obi-wan trusted the trooper with his life. 

"Commander Cody, how are things preceding?"

The trooper's face, identical to those of his brothers, broke into a grin. "I believe this belongs to you." Cody handed Obi-wan his lightsaber.

"Not a word of this to Anakin," Obi-wan said in a hushed-tone. He recalled the time on Geonosis when he had given his would-be rescuer a speech regarding how the lightsaber was a Jedi's life.

Cody smirked. "I take your fight with Grievous was a success." At Obi-wan's nod, Cody continued. "Should I relay that information back to Coruscant?"

Obi-wan silently nodded his head.

Another clone trooper moved forward. "General, that message is going to have to wait. We are picking up a message from our flagship. I'm patching it through now."

A hologram of a clone trooper appeared. "General Kenobi- we're under attack-."

"By Separatists," Obi-wan asked confused.

"- ships look- like ours, but not-. We're sustain- damage." The hologram evaporated.

Obi-wan's face furrowed deeply. 'Who would have ships like ours? Could it be a misunderstanding?' "Cody, get the fleet's location-."

Obi-wan fell to his knees in pain, as did all those surrounding him. The pain that filled his mind was unbelievable. 'The visions,' his mind managed to grasp. His body withered in the pain… the torment. The screams of death surrounded him. The screams of his comrades' deaths haunted his hurt mind. 'Make it stop,' he wanted to scream.

Under the torture, his body completely collapsed to stone floor. He begged for death, but none came. In his mind, the screams echoed still. He felt his life force gradually ebbing away.

Above the screams of death and the pain, a familiar voice calmly called to him /_Let go/_.

And then there was nothing but complete and utter silence.

* * *

The deaths on Utapau echoed through the force; Jedi and force sensitives felt the tidal waves, many fell to their knees in shock at the echoes ferocity. 

Qui-Gon collapsed when he felt the seer pain that seeped through the bond he shared with Obi-wan. He quickly moved to protect the bond he shared with Anakin from the unbearable pain that Obi-wan felt. Qui-Gon tried to send reassuring thoughts to Obi-wan, but they never made there destination. Qui-Gon sobbed uncontrollably when he suddenly felt his bond with Obi-wan shatter.

As warm tears fell down his checks, he moaned to himself. 'Not my Obi-wan… not my son."


	7. Chapter 5 The Call Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars… quite unfortunate really. It would be nice to have money. :-(

Author's Note: Here we go again.

Chapter Five- The Call Home

Anakin felt distressed. His current campaign on Hypori was going well, and he expected to secure the main droid factory any day. He loved being in command, but he had been angered to leave Padmè. Anakin had little choice. Padmè, however, had radiated in pride for him receiving his first solo mission as a Jedi Knight. His thoughts lingered on their child. The dreams to his delight had stopped, at the same time as the horrifying echoes. A sense of foreboding fell upon him. 'What had Master Qui-Gon been protecting me from?'

"Trooper, has any transmission been recieved from Coruscant?"

The clone trooper strode to a computer console, and shifted through the files. "No, Commander Skywalker."

Anakin lips tightened. "Then I will need you to patch one through."

"Where is the destination?"

Anakin paused. "Send it to the Jedi Council."

"Will do, sir."

Anakin moved into position, and waited for the council to respond. After minutes, Anakin watched as the Council Chamber appeared in a fuzzy blue. The members looked just as disarrayed as he felt. Anakin also noticed that both Yoda and Obi-wan were absent from the chamber. Their normal chairs remained strangely empty.

"Masters," Anakin started, as he bowed. He nearly gasped when he saw his former master's grief stricken face. "I felt a disturbance in the Force."

Mace Windu nodded solemnly. "As we all have. The planet Utapau is dead or at least those who walked upon its surface are."

"Obi-wan?"

Mace nodded slightly and the truth hit Anakin brutally. "Every living thing on the planet is dead."

"How is that even possible?" Anakin blurted out.

Mace frowned. "Terrible acts can be done through the Force. But understand the happenings on Utapau we do not."

"Where is Master Yoda?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi holographic image flickered. "He is in route to Coruscant, even as we speak. He has asked all Jedi to return, and do to the circumstances I highly concur."

Shaak-Ti bit her lower lip slightly. "These are dangerous times, and you are not far from Utapau, Anakin. The council has decided that you should withdraw from Hypori immediately."

"What about the Separatists?"

Master Windu's brow creased. "A new enemy has appeared… the Separatists are no longer our priority."

"But what about the Republic?" Anakin nearly shouted. 'What about Padmè?'

"Anakin, this new threat is against both the Republic and the Separatists; we must unite." Qui-Gon said quietly.

Anakin could not bear to have his master's poignant eyes on him. "I will return to Coruscant immediately."

"Good," Mace began. "Anakin, remember what happened to Utapau, and get out away from Hypori quick."

"Yes-."

The holographic Anakin crackled and vanished. A new darker image appeared, though no being was visible. A chilling voice filled the chamber room.

"I am responsible for the death of Utapau. I am a true Sith, and now I have come to claim my inheritance. Those who stand in my way will receive the same painful death of those on Utapau. Remember their suffering? And pretender, your death is coming."

The voice vanished, and Anakin returned into view. His eyes met those of Mace Windu, who's usual tranquil mask was broken. Mace turned on his comlink.

"Who was that transmission heard by."

A voice, which belonged to Master Nu, replied. "The whole galaxy."

Master Windu returned his thoughts back to Anakin. "I want you to depart Hypori now, Skywalker."

* * *

Author's note: If you review, the next chapter will be up at anytime... black mail got to love it ;-). 


	8. Chapter Six A Shard of Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars, or a certain amphibious creature would be dead… smile to self. However, Ravelin and others do belong to me.

Author's Note- Thanks for all the review (20 was the lucky number) ... here is what you want. Enjoy!

Chapter Six- A Shard of Life

The dark force ebbed, as the two Sith Lords broke their meditation. They fed off the death that they had created. Relishing its taste… its feel. Their power grew, and passion filled them. They were invulnerable.

Darth Nebulous frowned beneath his mask. Something was not right; he had felt a severance in the Force. His mind darted through the possibilities. The solution glared at him, and the wound in the force became unmistakable.

"There was a Jedi on Utapau." Anger rose within him. "And they did not have the courtesy to die."

"How did they survive?" Detritus asked sharply.

Nebulous glowered. "They have learned the Exile's secret. Apprentice, take care of this loose thread… before it has the chance to turn into a thorn, as she was for our ancestors."

"Ironic, really." Detritus whispered

Nebulous eyed his apprentice.

"The man, who killed her, wore this mask." Detritus paused. "Now I will kill this new wound."  
Nebulous nodded. "Use the Force well. Be quick for the galaxy waits to be conquered."

Detritus bowed and left his master's presence. As he did so, he whispered to himself.

"Oh, I know, Nebulous…"

* * *

As Detritus walked about the dead planet, he absorbed the pain. It made him strong. Through the Force, he felt the weak echoes that led to the wound. He had not felt the echoes until now, and knew he must be close. 

He reached what had been the Republic's command post. His eyes sifted through the dead, until they rested upon a pair of Jedi robes. He moved to stand over the figure, who in all appearance was dead. Detritus knelt and pushed the Jedi on to his back. His hand moved to the Jedi's throat and he felt the faint sporadic pulse. Detritus scrutinized the man's bearded face, and found only the weakness of a Jedi.

"I know my powers cannot touch you, but this can." He said mockingly as his lightsaber blazed to life. Obi-wan's face was illuminated in an eerie red light. "Now, Jedi, you die here with all your other comrades."

Detritus froze when he heard the familiar buzz of lightsabers being ignited behind him. Slowly, he turned as a threatening voice filled the crisp air.

"You will not touch him."

"Revan Spawn!" He spat the words out in distaste. Slowly, the Sith Lord rose to his full height. "What will you do, if I kill him?"

"I will kill you." Her gray-blue eyes were alight with cold fire.

"I would have it no other way," Detritus laughed haughtily. "Because I have no qualms in ending yours."

"No? You forget who I am." Her uneven cropped hair rippled as her head tilted.

"No, Ravelin, I do not forget who your grandmother is. She keeps herself alive out of spite, but for how long? Then we shall see how arrogant you are when you no longer have her protection."

"I don't need her protection!" She shouted, as she rushed at Detritus.

Her two blades of silver and blue light met with his red. The Sith Lord forgot the unconscious Jedi, and turned his attention to the fiery women before him. This was not the first time he had fought her, nor would it be the last. He marveled at her control as the blades flowed, striking at his weaknesses, which he was forced to quickly cover. Her own weakness, Detritus could feel, but he could not guess what it was; it vexed him. The duel moved away from the command post. The two combatants locked. Detritus hurled his weight against her, waiting for her to crumple. Her young, face contorted with the effort.

Contented, Detritus slowly lowered his guard, only to be surprised when Ravelin fell to the ground nearly slicing his legs. He leapt from her using the force. The amused light vanished from his eyes. Anger rose, taking control of his actions. He lashed against timed moves. Reason was beyond him. He ignored the reality that she led him away from his prey. Together, they drifted toward the edge of a crater, and only then, did Detritus see the danger in his actions. His mind-regained control over his passion, but it was too late. Her next moves came quick and well placed. With in seconds, he found himself falling into the chasm.

He commanded the force to him. Throwing himself to the rock wall, he held strong. Detritus peered up at her, as she cautiously eyed him.

His mouth, dried from the battle, dampened with bile. "You may have won this one victory, Ravelin, but it will not last. He will meet his fate eventually, just as you will yours. I promise, you, this… I will be the one who kills you. You will beg for mercy before my feet."

"I would think you were above meaningless threats." She called as the Sith Lord vanished. Ravelin knew better to trust his word of acquiesce and hurried back to the injured Jedi.

The Jedi lay sprawled where Detritus had left him. Ravelin's eyes ran over his unconscious form, gauging the damage that the Sith Lords had inflicted on him. 'How did they learn to release power such as the Shadow Generator… to all but destroy a whole planet.' It was a troubling thought. 'Now how to get you back to my ship, my friend.' Ravelin's hand grasped his arm and pulled him into a sitting position. Using the Force, as a counter-weight, she hoisted the Jedi on to her shoulder.

"You need to loose some weight." She muttered as she stumbled in the direction of her ship.

* * *

"Inquiry: Master, what do you plan to do with this pathetic meatbag?" 

Ravelin heaved the broken Jedi onboard the ship. Her breaths came in ragged gasps. Her grey eyes looked at the rust colored assassin droid, and broke down in laughter.

Eventually awareness returned. "HK, help me get him back into the medical bay. Then I'll need you to fly us to Coruscant."

"Inquiry: And where will you be during this, Master?"

"With the patient, of course."

"Humorous retort: Since when have you possessed the healing touch?"

"Just help me get him into the bay and then fly this ship."

With the droid's assistance, the Jedi was laid on the medical bed. There Ravelin proceeded to examine him more closely. His pulse grew fainter. His force presence could not be felt. He had completely severed himself from the Force, Ravelin reasoned. Her hands felt the pulse stop. 'I have to do something… I can't let him die.'

"HK, alert me when we get to Coruscant. No matter what wake me when we get there. You need me to be able to land at the Jedi Temple."

The assassin droid left the bay, leaving Ravelin alone with the unconscious man. Her delicate fingers grasped his wrist feeling the wavering pulse. 'He's dieing.' Ravelin felt her anxiety of being an inept healer rise. The pulse faltered, and then there was none. Withdrawing her fingers, she silently prepared. She refused to give in as it went against her nature. 'After that rescue, you have no right to die!' Her eyes closed as she went deep into meditation. The technique would drain her, that she understood, but there was no other choice. The Jedi no longer possessed the ability to heal himself, so she would have to do it for him.

He was hard to trace through the Force, but with the help of a guiding force Ravelin found him. They connected, and after braving the pained echoes that moved through him, she poured her own life Force into his battered being. Through their connection, she felt him strengthen. When she was certain he would make the journey to Coruscant, she withdrew. Fatigue overwhelmed her, and she buckled to the floor.

Their lives had become one.

* * *

Author's Note: How did HK-47 survive 4,000 years of time and wear, you ask? My explanation: Being a relic of Revan, he and a certain utility droid were well maintained of the Revanites, those who continued the fight against the Sith. This is science fiction… anything can happen. 


	9. Ch 7 Refuge

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Star Wars is not one of my personal inventions… I was born too late, rats.

Chapter Seven- Refuge

Yoda's return went unmarked. With his return to Coruscant, he brought a peace of mind and the panic was lifted slightly. After the deaths on Utapau and then the Sith Lord's transmission, a sense of alarm had slowly been building, and the Jedi found themselves stretched thin as they sought to calm the population of not just Coruscant. The Jedi's minds harbored many of the same thoughts. These thoughts only intensified when the Sith Lords seemed to evaporate, leaving no trace. The Jedi and the Republic had nothing to do but wait.

Yoda slouched back in his little chair in the council chamber. The council had been holding none-stop meetings ever since it had been realized that the attackers were Sith Lords.

"How do we protect the galaxy against them?" Strass Allie asked.

"For one we must make peace with the Separatists." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied. "Together we are stronger."

"The Supreme Chancellor will not argue," Shaak-Ti added. "Since Utapau, he has been like a dead man."

Mace turned to Qui-Gon. "You must aid the chancellor. He will need all the help he can get."

Qui-Gon frowned. "He has been too long in office. Perhaps, there should be elections now, before the plunge."

"No, that would destabilize the Republic!" Strass Allie said hurriedly.

Yoda remained silent. It was apparent that he was deep in thought.

"Master-." Qui-Gon was interrupted by the council chamber's door opening.

A Jedi knight entered the room and bowed. "Masters, we have received an urgent transmission, from a woman who wishes to land here."

"Patch it through." Mace Windu said swiftly.

A feminine voice filled the room. "This is Ravelin Shan of the freighter 'Cutlass', asking for permission to land."

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke first. "And what business do you have with the Jedi Council?"

"I have a Jedi, who belongs to you, on my ship. I believe his name is Obi-wan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon started immediately. His eyes widened in silent hope. 'What if this only breaks my heart, again?' "Are you certain?"

"He is unconscious, I almost lost him, but he has stabilized. He needs medical attention."

Yoda woke from his daze. "Good it is to hear you voice again, Ravelin. Grant you permission to land we do." Qui-Gon started to rise, but Yoda motioned for him to stop. "Go you will. But space give you to the healers."

"Thank-you, Master." Qui-Gon said before he left.

* * *

His feet moved quickly toward the healers, just as his heart did as the doors came in sight. The flustered talks of the healers penetrated through the doors, which he opened. The head healer, Master Lina Jamil's, eyes landed on him. 

"Just like old times, eh, Master Qui-Gon." Master Jamil called. "Your padawan always seemed to end up in our care."

"So it is Obi-wan." Qui-Gon said excitement entering his voice.

Master Jamil nodded.

Qui-Gon frowned suddenly. "But I felt the bond we share break."

Master Jamil eyes closed briefly. Her lips moved but stopped, increasing Qui-Gon's dread. "He can no longer feel the Force."

Qui-Gon backed up. "How can that be?"

"I will tell you what I know."

It was the first time he noticed her. Her tired gray-blue eyes gazed at him from where she stood supported by rust colored droid. Her clothing was unique with its wrinkled, colored skirt and black leggings. The top was the same shade of black and fit her tightly. Its arms dangled at the bend of her arm.

"The technique Nebulous and Detritus used on Utapau drains the Life Force from its victims. The only way to survive such assault is to separate oneself from the Force. It is not something learned."

"Is he awake?" Qui-Gon asked Jamil.

Before the healer could answer, the woman did. "No, he will live, but it is his choice to wake."

The healer and Jedi master exchanged looks. "Why do you say that?" Qui-Gon asked.

The woman felt her forehead. "A bond was formed between us, when I gave him some of my life force. That is how I knew his name."

"A bond?" He prevented his emotions from escaping.

She nodded her head. "I need to see the Council. I know how much he means to you, if you wish to talk to me later you can."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. "Thank-you, perhaps later I will seek you out."

He watched silently as the young woman left the room with her droid.

"She is quite the character to be sure. She absolutely refused to be treated, even after giving away such an amount of life force." Master Jamil stated. "I'll show you to Obi-wan's room."

He dreaded entering the room, but longed for it more then anything. It was a miracle Obi-wan was even alive. 'Alive, but not. He is dead to the Force. I will be there for him in this time.'

The pale face that rested on the pillows almost blended into its surrounding. Qui-Gon reached down and took one cold hand into his own warm hand. Obi-wan looked calm in his dreams, but Qui-Gon was not sure he was finding peace. His former padawan's face would furrow as if in deep thought or in pain.

"All will be well," he whispered as he stroked Obi-wan's cheek. "You are safe now."

* * *

Ravelin stumbled. She was thankful for HK-47's aid. She doubted whether she would have made it without him. She stared at the entrance to the Jedi Council Chamber. Ravelin had never been inside the Jedi temple before, but due to her bond with Obi-wan, she felt as if she had been raised there. Slowly, she detached herself from HK. 

She gracefully walked through the doors. Her eyes meeting those of Master Yoda. Ravelin bowed deeply.

"We have failed."

Yoda frowned. "Good to see you again it is. Feared the worse I did."

The council members exchanged curious glances.

Shaak-Ti was the first to break the silence. "Do you know this young woman?"

"Met we did on Duro. Ravelin told me much of her people. Descendents of the Jedi Knight Revan and Kora Fitzu, the Exile they be. Ravelin is directly descended from Revan and Bastila Shan."

"I am told I honor her face," Ravelin whispered. "I have Revan's eyes."

Ki-Adi-Mundi started. "So you are Jedi?"

"No, we are the exiles of the Jedi order. Our ancestors were and we continue,as such, in their memory." Ravelin paused and then began to explain. "During the Mandalorian Wars, Revan came across the ancient Sith empire. He sought a way to protect the Republic from this threat, and in doing so, he became a dark lord out of necessity. His good intentions led to his eventual and complete fall at Malachor V. Eventually, he was redeemed by the Jedi. Shortly after Revan's redemption and defeat of Darth Malak, however, he vanished. The Jedi believed they had failed in his redemption. The Jedi Council became covinced that he could not walk away from war. Why else would he leave, abandoning the Republic once again? Where Revan went, he could not take anyone he loved. Battle against the Sith was what called him, but it was not out of any love of war that he went. He knew they should never be allowed to return to known space. He fought alone until the Jedi exile found him. More followed and Bastila caught up with him as well."

"So this war has been going on for generations?" Mace said slowly.

"Yes."

"How did these Sith escape?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"We have been spread thin of late. They had us out numbered, and penetrated our defenses. Many died in that effort, so this would never happen, but it did." Ravelin pushed down her emotions. "A few of us were sent to retake them, but we could not reach them before they caused the destruction of Utapau, and their forces were larger then we had first believed."

"Why did not all of you come?" Ki-Adi-Mundi pressed.

"There are more. In Sith territory there are four distinct houses, in all reality only three, because one has become an overlord."

"Your Grandmother." Yoda whispered silently.

Ravelin nodded. "Morana is a watcher. She no longer feels the need to be an active player; instead, behind the curtain she silently moves the pieces. The other lords fear her. She is one of the few that believe in family succession, and thus she depends on me. For that reason, the other lords won't touch me."

"Are you Sith?" Mundi's next question came.

"Query: Master, should I blast this irritating meatbag?"

Ravelin saw Master Mundi's eye brows significantly rise."No, HK, he is fine." Ravelin, then, answered the Jedi Master's question. "Their blood runs through my veins. My mother was a pure-blood, who turned from their beliefs. She had me, thus she was no longer essential to my grandmother. You ask me if I am Sith. I am, but I do not hold their beliefs."

"You said four houses," Mace said more seriously.

"Yes, the Second House belongs to Darth Nebulous, he has taken the rule of master. The Third belongs to Detritus, he's now the 'apprentice'. The Fourth House is severely weakened from in fighting between the three houses, and is no longer a real threat. But if the First House would enter known space, the galaxies fate would be sealed in darkness. That is why the majority remained behind."

Mace's brow furrowed. "What kind of warfare should we expect."

"Expect a war of force wielders," She answered. "For in each house, there are hundreds of Sith. The Sith empire also possesses many slaves that will fight to the death. They fear their masters more then they fear death."

"How come you by Obi-wan?" Yoda asked.

"I felt the echoes he created, and followed those echoes to him. Detritus had done the same, but I was able to stop him from killing Obi-wan. They will not risk using that technique again in fear of creating another wound. They never meant to create a wound in the Force. It reminds them of the Exile. They will seek to kill Obi-wan, he may even be their prime target. Then when he is gone, their attention will turn to your Chosen One."

"How can you be sure." Strass Allie asked pessimistically.

"In the two, they will see the past. They will stop at nothing to prevent another Revan and Kora Fitzu."

Ravelin paused suddenly. She felt the presence around the bond she and Obi-wan shared. His panic filled her. Suddenly, he grabbed on to the bond they shared and held tightly. The strength behind this effort caused Ravelin to physically sway and then collapse before the council.


	10. Ch 8 Learning to Stand

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is not my creation.

Notes- _dreams_

_/Exile's voice/_

/force communication/

'personal thoughts'

Chapter Eight- Learning to Stand

_Pain filled his already scorched mind. Obi-wan felt dead, after all, he had to be dead. His thoughts flickered back to that moment, the anguish of having life siphoned from his body. The pain of all those on Utapau were carried and amplified through the Force. He welcomed the unfamiliar silence, though he had paid a price to receive it. The cost his hazed mind could not recall._

_A form of consciousness played with Obi-wan's senses. It was an illusive prey, and just as soon as he was sure that he could grasp it, the consciousness would move beyond his reach and understanding._

_Obi-wan felt a familiar presence, and he strained to reach it, but as with the consciousness, it slipped away. He felt his knees kneeling against a hard surface. Cautiously, his eyes opened. Obi-wan took in his surroundings. He knew he was dead, no place could possibly look like this. Grey clouds twisted around him obscuring everything. The presence became stronger, and Obi-wan forced his eyes to find it among the smoke._

_"I know you," his rusty voice echoed. No answer was given. "Why do you hide?" Frustration gnawed at him. "Please."_

_A faint blue glow glimmered softly behind Obi-wan. He strove to turn but the pain was too great. He fell hard to the ground. Turning his head, so one cheek rested upon the ground, he finally saw her. She peered sadly down upon his form. _

_"You were in my dreams." Obi-wan stated calmly._

_"Yes."_

_"I am dead."_

_"No, this is your mind. You are trapped within it." _

_Understanding dawned on Obi-wan. "I do not want to leave. There is nothing in the present." The ground suddenly felt more inviting then it had before. He wished to melt into it._

_"You cannot stay inside yourself. You have to stand to get above the pain of Utapau, until then it will continue to crush you beneath its weight."_

_Obi-wan's eyes blinked at the name of the planet. "It is too painful. You are asking for the impossible." _

_"It has been done before." The exile knelt beside him. "I was once where you are now. I rose above Malachor V. Now it is your turn."_

_Slowly, Obi-wan's hands pushing upward against the ground placed his knees under him again. He felt the gravity of what had occurred on Utapau pushing down upon him. _

_"I can't feel the Force." A childish voice escaped from his lips. Fear suddenly clenched his heart, as he remembered the cost._

_"In time you will feel the Force again, and in time the echoes will heal. But now you must stand."_

_"Why?"  
"You will be needed. Obi-wan, you will be a key factor in this war against the Sith."_

_"Why me?"_

_A sad smile crossed her beautiful face. "You had the misfortune of being sent to Utapau."_

_"But you knew I was going to be sent there." Suspicion filled Obi-wan._

_"Yes, that is why I prepared you. We are connected, you and I, through blood." She stopped his questions by raising her hand. "The connection is far in the past. Thus I was able to give you pieces of my past."_

_"The ending of the dreams were you behind those?"_

_"No, the pain and silence was your mind's own talent for foreseeing the future… a changed future. This is not how it was meant to be played, but the results will be the same, complete and utter darkness."_

_Obi-wan struggled to rise, but once again he stumbled. "What part do I play?"_

_"That will be revealed in its own time; even I can not see the full extent. But the Republic will finally die. It has been a long death."_

_Obi-wan's eyes widened. "There must be someway to stop this!"_

_"Sometimes, one must let go. Out of death, numerous happenings occur, including rebirth. You are going through your own rebirth. I will not lie, the road you are on will be hard, and at times it will feel as if you are being crushed by the sheer weight of the task placed before you." _

_"I don't want this… I should have died on Utapau."_

_"Then why did you listen to me?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I think you do. The answer will become clearer in time."_

_Obi-wan remained silent. He gazed through the murky surroundings of his mind, once more. He was startled to see that a bond had formed. 'But with whom? I felt all the bonds I shared shatter when I let go.'_

_Kora's eyes followed Obi-wan's to the bond. "That, Obi-wan, is Ravelin. She will be your focusing crystal to the force."_

_Obi-wan's brow creased. "I can feel it, but it is like it is coming over a great distance…"_

_He crawled to where the bond was and felt it. Obi-wan could feel her thoughts, her emotions. Without thinking, he grabbed on to the bond and began to stand. The screams of Utapau filled his mind, but finally he was above them. Consciousness flooded him. Even so, he heard her words._

_/I will always be there./_

Obi-wan felt as if he had been run over by something huge. With effort, he opened his tired blue eyes. The bright light in the room stung at his retinas. Slowly, his eyes adjusted and he searched the room. In a chair positioned beside Obi-wan's bed sat Qui-Gon. His former master eyes were elsewhere, and he did not see that Obi-wan was awake.

"You look horrible." Obi-wan watched with amusement as Qui-Gon jumped nearly off his seat.

"You are one to talk." Qui-Gon retorted with a critical eye scanning over Obi-wan's appearance. "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Fine? That is all you have to say? You nearly died."

Obi-wan smiled painfully. "The truth is I feel like I was hit by a group of speeders."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Serves you right, pulling such a stunt. Just promise me you will never do that again!"

* * *

Nauseated, Ravelin turned her head so her cheek rested on the white pillow. In the background, she could hear HK-47 threatening a healer, who he thought might attempt to end his master's life. Ravelin sighed into the pillow. It was like the droid to see everything as a threat. She highly doubted that he was truly concerned about her life; after all, she was capable of defending herself. The answer in her mind was quite simple. 'He likes killing things. I think that is why he likes me best. Wherever I go, matters tend to go bad and end in violence.' 

Another familiar voice filtered into her tired mind. It sounded like Sabia's voice. 'It could be her. She wasn't that far behind me.' Footsteps approached her bed. Still Ravelin did not attempt to open her eyes.

"How are you feeling, General?" Ravelin smiled at the use of her nickname.

"I've had better days, Commodore."

A seat was pulled toward the bed. "You fought Detritus, how did that go?"

"Once again, he has eluded me. Nebulous will not be pleased with the news that Detritus brings him. I almost feel sorry for Detritus."

"Your famed sarcasm strikes again. At least now, I know you are well."

"Ha-ha. I am bound to him," Ravelin whispered suddenly.

"So I have heard. You really should have rested, before going before the council."

"I had no knowing that he would grasp the bond so."

"Are you thinking of having it removed?"

Ravelin finally opened her eyes. They gazed intently at her friend. "That frankly cannot be done. Through me, he can feel the Force. Besides he has no connections to the Force, so the bond cannot safely be severed, if at all."

"Seems like you're stuck, General."

Ravelin looked thoughtful. "I can think of worse people to be attached to."

"Still it must be hard, after you lost-." Sabia stopped when she witnessed the look her friend threw in her direction. "I'm sorry, Rave-."

"No, there will be no apologies. That is in the past." Ravelin swiftly changed the subject. "Are Ciara and Oran here?"

"Yes, they felt it would be best if you did not have too much company. You need your rest."

"I'm fine… just a little out of balance."

"It will take time." Sabia continued. "I'm going to leave you to rest."

Ravelin saluted her friend. "Until next time, Commodore."

* * *

Detritus, filled with hatred, glared at Nebulous. The 'master's' eyes held the same loathing. 

"You failed. You have ruined everything!" Nebulous screamed at his apprentice.

"Would you have me kill Ravelin, and have Morana on us?"

"I should kill you for your incompetence!"

Detritus's red blade suddenly left his holder. He glared in disgust at the man before him. He, however, was taken aback when Nebulous began to laugh. The laughter carried through the icy air.

"You dare pull your weapon on me?" Nebulous's eyes blazed with an unholy light. "You are a fool."

Anger led Detritus's strokes as he vainly sought to destroy his master. Nebulous leapt out of his raging apprentice's way, pulling his own blade. Together the two parried the others strokes, but to no advantage. Detritus force leapt behind his master, but Nebulous was too quick to face him. Their blades crossed, bathing their masks in claret light. The light was an existent mark of their hatred for the other. The lords competed to see who would be the first to withdraw for the lightsaber lock. Detritus found his arms slowly buckling, and he retreated down the bridge of the star destroyer. Nebulous followed on his heels. The apprentice dived off the main walk into the lower section that housed the computer consoles. He waved his lightsaber defiantly, challenging Nebulous to follow him.

With a shriek, Nebulous dived after his apprentice. The slaves working the controls quickly moved to avoid the rampaging Sith. Nebulous haughtily did a spiral flip, landing to the rear of Detritus. Detritus dodged the blow that would have separated his head from his shoulders.

Detritus had the sinking suspicion once that Nebulous was leading him on, but even this thought did not deter his resolve. Nebulous's lightsaber spun rapidly. Detritus's guard slipped, and it did not take long for Nebulous to exploit the weakness. Pain ripped through Detritus, as his arm was severed from his body. He was forced into a bowing position before Nebulous.

Nebulous placed his blade close to Detritus's throat. The Sith master's eyes still burned.

"I would kill you now, my 'apprentice', if I still did not have uses for you." Nebulous glared down at the wounded Sith Lord. "Clean yourself and then go rid us of the thorns on Mustafar. I will, personally, deal with those on Coruscant."

* * *

Author's Note: Continuing the tradition of 'Sever Wars'... lol. No, seriously, in every movie some limb gets severed, though in Darth Maul's case it was the other half of his body. Well, as the chapters progress, events are going to heat up... warning there will be much violence. HK-47- Joyous remark: Finally, Master, you see things the way they should be... with much killing!  



	11. Ch 9 One Mind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars.

Author's Note: Another chapter up and ready. ;-) P.S. There is going to be a sizable amount of jumping in this chapter. Side Note: My editor and friend was angered at the ending of Ch 8... she has become quite attached to Detritus (he's her boy) . Funny because Nebulous is my favorite. Ah, dark lords got to love them.

Key: _/Exile's Voice/_

/Force Communication/

Chapter Nine- One Mind

Two days after last chapter…

Anakin stepped casually off the platform of the destroyer that had brought him back to Coruscant. 'It's good to be home.' He thought, as he admired the sunlit buildings of Coruscant. It beat Tatooine any day. On the platform, his former master waited for him. Anakin was taken aback by the grin that was on Qui-Gon's face. 'How could he be done grieving for Obi-wan so quickly?'

"Master," Anakin called in greeting. "How have things been?"

The grin grew wider. "Much better, Obi-wan was brought back alive from Utapau."

"But I thought the training bond you shared with him had snapped?"

A more worried look broadened on to Qui-Gon's weathered face. "He separated himself from the Force on Utapau. It was his method of survival."

The very thought of detaching oneself from the Force troubled Anakin. "Is he alright?"

"Physically, Obi-wan is drained. He has a long road to recovery. The loss of the Force, I think has hit him harder then he had expected."

"I could not imagine it."

"Neither could I, I don't think Obi-wan knew what he was doing when he came to that decision."

The conversation continued as they moved through the Temple. After sometime, it drifted to other subjects. Anakin could tell that Qui-Gon was relieved to have him back on Coruscant. With the two Sith on the loose, it would not do for the Chosen One to end up dead or drained of the Force.

As they neared Anakin's quarters, his comlink began to drone. Anakin smiled apologetically to Qui-Gon before answering the call.

"Ah, Master Ani," C-3PO's voice chimed. "We had heard that you had returned from Hypori."

"C-3PO, is this important?" Anakin asked a little annoyed.

"I was told to make sure you were alone."

Anakin's eyes closed in anger. He felt Qui-Gon's gentle hand touch his shoulder. "I will leave you then. Perhaps, later, we will be able to talk more."

When Qui-Gon left the room, Anakin returned his attention back to the comlink. "What is the message?"

"It's Miss Padmè. She's having the twins."

"TWINS?" Anakin asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, they are twins. She is located in a private ward, Wing 6, in room 12 at the Senatorial Hospital. It will be completely confidential."

"Tell her I'll be right there." Anakin shut off the comlink and raced to find transportation. As he did this, memories of his dreams flashed before his eyes. Anakin forced himself to remember that the visions of her death had stopped.

Anakin found Padmè's room easily enough. Inside, Dormè, one of Padmè's loyal handmaidens met him. She seemed calm. In fact, she even smiled at Anakin.

"She is doing well, Anakin! Can you believe it? I'm going to have twins to take care of." Her joy was infectious, and Anakin found himself smiling with her.

Beyond Dormè, Anakin could see Padmè. She was in the middle of her labor, but in spite of the pain, she smiled happily at him. The soon to be father, moved quickly to her bedside and tenderly grasped her hand.

"The doctor says it will be soon." She said cheerfully.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to be rid of them."

"Ani!"

Anakin laughed. "I was only joking. I can't wait till I can actually hold them."

"I know-." A contraction irrupted ending her sentence.

The door opened and a doctor moved to examine Padmè. After a few seconds, he turned to the expectant parents. "Let's bring this new life into the world."

Anakin stood by Padmè's side uttering words of silent encouragement. After half an hour, the first arrived. "It's a boy." With a quick look at Padmè, Anakin whispered, "Luke." The second child followed a few seconds after. "It's a girl." Padmè answered this time. "Leia."

That moment, as the pair held their children, was the most jovial occasion for them ever.

* * *

After awhile, Qui-Gon returned to the healer's ward. Obi-wan's eyes were closed and his head rested back on the pillows. Qui-Gon was sure the knight had return to sleep, and began to leave. 

"I'm awake," Obi-wan's voice called softly. "I was just thinking."

Qui-Gon moved to the chair beside the bed. "Hmm?"

Obi-wan reddened slightly. "It was nothing."

Qui-Gon frowned at the younger man. "What can make the 'Negotiator' blush so?"

Obi-wan looked away. "I can feel her, and hear her thoughts." The young man frowned. "I'm not used to having a woman in my head."

Qui-Gon could not contain the laughter that broke forth.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Obi-wan's face took on one of horror. "She can see and hear everything!"

"I'm sure the masters will find a way to sever the bond."

"Ravelin does not believe so," Obi-wan whispered. "She believes the masters would find such a process too dangerous."

"Can you tell what her opinion on the bond is?" Qui-Gon asked curiously.

"Same as mine," Obi-wan began. "It is awkward, and at times very uncomfortable. Though she is better at blocking me, then I am at blocking her."

"Does she try to invade your mind?"

"No… my walls are completely gone. My thoughts and feelings just feed through the bond into her. So it really is my fault that these past few days she has had headaches." Obi-wan smiled softly. "She has been complaining about it these past two days."

"That is a woman for you."

* * *

The frown on Obi-wan's face threatened to fasten. He had never expected the road to recovery to be so tedious. After five days of practice, Obi-wan had not improved in his ability to go through the motion of the intricate positions. He also had no inkling on how much he had depended on the Force before now. Sadly, the only highlight of his week had been when Master Jamil had agreed that he could return to his quarters. Obi-wan, used to his solitary existence, became annoyed when 'visitors' continued to drop by. Most of them played at nurse when they came. Then there was the bond. It was awkward to have her so much a part of his mind. 

Now, in his quarters, he fumbled through the katas. It aggravated him to remember that at one point he had been able to perform them almost flawlessly. Obi-wan moved into a particular difficult position, only to fall when a person began to knock on his door. 'Sith Blood!'

/You should be more careful what you think. We have to work on your language, too./

Obi-wan blushed, as he opened the door. Silently, he gazed down upon the woman. It was his first meeting with her, but he already felt as if he had known her for years.

"Sorry, I know how tired you are of visitors."

Obi-wan reddened further. 'Why?'

"That is a good question. You really need to learn how to block." Ravelin entered the room and flopped down on Obi-wan's couch. "I hear everything you are thinking."

/And you're that much better/ Obi-wan sent to her, through the bond, as he too sat beside her on the couch.

"Probably not, this is something new for both of us. And that is why we must learn control. In intense moments of aggravation and pain, the other will feel it as well. We have to be prepared for such incidents."

"And how do you suggest we go about that?"

Ravelin sighed, and Obi-wan felt her restlessness rise. "I wish I knew. With time I'm sure the answer will come."

/You're really not that optimistic inside you know./

'Touché," Ravelin said lightly. "So, what was annoying you before I arrived?"

"Going over the katas," Obi-wan answered offhandedly.

"Just a guess, but it'll be long time before you can handle a lightsaber again?" Ravelin continued already having felt his response. "No, matter, I do not see Nebulous and Detritus coming to Coruscant anytime soon. Too many Jedi here, and the whole Republic fleet waiting for them."

"The Outer Rim will be left to suffer, instead."

"In times of war, sacrifices must be made, if any are to survive at all."

Obi-wan's blue eyes held her gaze, before looking away. "I have come to despise war."

Ravelin sunk deeper into the couch, closing her eyes in thought. "That is well, I hate it too. It has been a part of my life since I was born, and it has haunted my every step."

/You say that with such sorrow./

"I have seen those I loved killed, or deteriorate before my eyes. I was orphaned at an early age. The leader of the Second House killed my mother when I was ten, before her death, she had been tortured. My father was lost without her, one day he just left, we never discovered where. When you are a Revanite you see death on such a scale."

"There is something else."

"It is something I do not talk about, not to anyone. We all make mistakes in our lives, and we shouldn't be forced to relive them."

Obi-wan knew better then to press the matter. He could easily detect the hurt that radiated from that wound.

_/Give her time./_

Ravelin eyed him cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Obi-wan replied quickly. "Everything is just fine."

Ravelin leaned forwarded. "Perhaps, I can help you with the katas, if you'd like," she said softly. "I am quite gifted at them, though I prefer lightsaber dancing as my exercise. I wouldn't suggest you try it at this moment." Ravelin said with a small smile. "You'd probably decapitate yourself."

The image that played out in Ravelin's head entered Obi-wan's, and he could not help but chuckle to himself. "Perhaps, I'll take you up on my offer."

"Then I'll be here in the morning."


	12. Ch 10 Ill Omens

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

Author's Note: Three words for tonight... STAR WARS MARATHON! Unfortunately, Clone Wars Vol. 2 is not out on dvd yet. Oh, well. Well enjoy... ;-)

Chapter Ten- Ill Omens

News flooded the Coruscant holonet within three weeks after the news of Utapau. This time it came from the fiery planet Mustafar. The planet had served as a secret base for the Separatist leaders since General Grievous had sent them there shortly before his death. On this planet, they were far beyond the sight of the Republic, but they did not escape the eyes of the Sith.

The grisly slaughter was the talk of not only the Senate but also the whole galaxy. Added security was placed throughout the Core and Mid-Core worlds. A line had been drawn on who could be protected. Refugees poured into those safe areas, causing over crowding in the cities.

The Jedi council poured over the fresh data. It was disheartening. The Sith Lords' attention had turned to Kamino, and despite the Republic's best efforts the cloning facilities had been destroyed. That fight had cost the council two of their own. Masters Colman Kcaj and Agen Kolar would never return from their mission to safeguard Kamino. Two chairs besides theirs were emptied. Master Jinn, who would be on his way to aid the Supreme Chancellor, and Master Kenobi was still recuperating from his ordeal.

"Who should receive their seats," Shaak-Ti calmly brushed the topic. Over the course of the Clone Wars, this had become a common topic.

Yoda looked distantly out the Council Chamber's glass window. He sighed. "Feel strange the Force does. Something not right there is." The wizened master paused. "Wait till Masters Jinn and Kenobi can join us we will. Decided then the chairs will be."

"But can, Master Kenobi, still be a council member. He cannot feel the Force, except through her. Is it safe with his connection to Miss Shan to keep him on the Council?" Master Mundi finished.

"No harm will their bond bring." Yoda said quietly. "Bring hope it might."

* * *

After a few days of practice, the intricate flowing moves of the katas were returning to Obi-wan. He had no doubt that he owed it to Ravelin, who had been helping him. He now understood what the Exile had meant when she had said that Ravelin would be his focusing crystal. Together as the pair went through the motions, there bodies moving in perfect sequence. For the majority of the morning, the two had quietly been running through the various katas. There had been no need to voice any emotion, because they passed easily through the bond. 

Obi-wan jumped when he felt her hand touch his side. He had been so intent on the movements that he had not noticed her stop.

"Your jumpy," Ravelin said is surprise. "I was just noticing a flaw in your stance."

"I didn't realize you had stopped."

"I have been watching you for minutes!" Ravelin smiled. "I know what you were thinking."

"How do you know it was me thinking?" A smirk appeared upon Obi-wan's face.

"Men's thoughts are all the same."

"Are they?"

Her hand clamped on to his side. "Yes, I've learned from experience," she smoothly said. "You're breaking the flow as you move left. Here, we will go through it one more time."

As Obi-wan, initiated the kata, he was exceedingly aware of her presence. He found it hard to concentrate. Her hand rested lightly on his side, her other on his shoulder. Her full chest pressed against his back, made him more self-conscious.

/Your thinking again./ He heard her gentle voice in his head.

/Am not./

/You're a horrible liar./

Obi-wan smiled in spite of himself. "Maybe you can teach me better."

"Perhaps," Ravelin laughed. "But what does it have to do with katas?"

"Nothing."

/Then, perhaps, we can return to the katas./

The two return to the flowing kata. So intent were the two, they did not hear the door to Obi-wan's room open. Qui-Gon watched his former padawan, and felt pride rise inside him. However, the closeness of the pair caused him to frown. Obi-wan did not need another experience like the one he had faced with Siri Tachi. He could only hope that Obi-wan had learned not to become attached. 'But with that bond he will have a hard time.'

With a cough, Qui-Gon brought the two to a stop. He noticed Obi-wan's reddening face. "Sorry, to have disturbed your practice."

"It is fine, we were almost done."

Ravelin stepped toward the door. "I have things to discuss with Sabia, and the others. I will leave you, two, to talk."

Qui-Gon waited until she left. "I'm on my way to the Chancellor's office. I wanted to see how you were doing before I left."

"You worry about me too much," Obi-wan stated as he moved to the couch. "I am perfectly fine."

"You are progressing a lot."

A bitter laugh escaped from Obi-wan. "The progress you speak of is mostly due to me drawing the Force from Ravelin. I miss my own Force presence. It is not the same."

Qui-Gon gently touched the younger man's shoulder. "Perhaps in time, the Force will return to you."

_/In time, it will return…/_

"Yes," Obi-wan paused. "I am just focusing on the negative, like always."

Qui-Gon smiled at his friend. "Well, I mustn't keep the Chancellor waiting." The older man abruptly paused as he reached the door. An odd expression came to his face, though it was just as quickly gone. "Obi-wan, if something would ever happen to me, I want you to watch over Anakin for me."

Obi-wan's eyebrows lowered in concern. "Is something troubling you, Master?"

"No," Qui-Gon said, with what Obi-wan assumed was false cheer. "Just a thought." With that, Qui-Gon left the Jedi temple.

* * *

Qui-Gon looked around the Chancellor's darkening office at its occupants. Two of the chancellor's red guards stood beside the door. The political figures sat in chairs before the chancellor. They included three senators, Orin Free Taa, Ask Aak and Naboo's representative Jar Jar Binks, who was filling in for Padmè Amidala. Padmè had been forced to take leave of the senate for medical reasons, which were closely concealed, though they were not considered life threatening. Beside the ragged Chancellor, on either side, stood Mas Amedda, and Sly Moore. 

Qui-Gon stood behind the Chancellor. The Senators' and the chancellor's conversation began to slacken, and Qui-Gon entertained thoughts of returning to the temple early. His eyes moved from the senators and his breath caught in his lungs.

In the door way stood a Sith Lord. His bone-white mask glowing in the artificial light of the office. The red emblems on his mask seemed to blaze. His lightsaber ignited and in a swift move, he dispatched the two guards before they could even react. Then his glowing red eyes turned to the others. With a flick of his wrist, the door closed and locked behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: Enjoy the Cliffhanger! Whahahahahaha cough, cough> Whahahahahahaha 


	13. Ch 11 The End of Naivety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars… I am just having some fun with it at the moment.

Author's Note: I am so sorry guys! That cliffhanger was never meant to go on this long. This month I just seemed to be hit with everything possible, such as boutes of plague (colds), tons of papers (evil professors), two hospital visits (not fun at all, but I will survive, as it is nothing life threatening), and now I have finals. On top of all that horrible stuff, I have a intolerable case of writer's block. I think I will break it once I decide which version of chapter twelve I will post, because this story can now be divulged in two different ways depending on which chapter twelve I decide to take. I hate to say it, but you may not get another update until this new year, sorry. Please, forgive any minor mistakes as my mind is numbed by the lovely pain pills the doctors have given me.

WARNING- It is about to get violent.

Key/Force Communication/

'thoughts'

_/Exile's Voice/_

_dreams/visions italics_

Chapter Eleven- The End of Naivety 

The sound of the locking door echoed through the chilled room. The solitary figure before it remained jarringly composed. A flint of amusement glistened in his unnatural red eyes. Mutely, he waved his ignited blade in challenge. The Senators leaped from their seats, moving as far from the being as they possibly could. His eyes, for the moment, remained intently on Palpatine and Qui-Gon.

"Pretender, I have found you," His voice rose above the terror filled Senators. His eyes never left Palpatine. "You, call yourself a Sith, but you are little more then a child playing a game. I will show you what it means to be Sith. Unfortunately, you will not survive the lesson." His voice turned to mocking, as he hissed, "Let anarchy reign."

To Qui-Gon's surprise, a red blade shot into Palpatine's hand. Understanding hit him. 'Palpatine was the Sith Master behind the Clone Wars.'

Palpatine's eyes met Qui-Gon's own. "Together, then?"

Qui-Gon's green saber hummed to life, and together the two, a Sith and Jedi master, rushed at the intruder. Nebulous blocked their strokes. Their flourishes failed to find a weakness. In every direction they aimed, they only found his blade there blocking them. Furniture was destroyed as the trio fought. After what seemed like an hour, the two defenders began to tire. Laughter filled the Dark Lord, until it bubbled to the surface.

"I like your blade, Pretender. I will take it from your dead body."

Palpatine ignored the comment and circled around the Sith hoping to flank him. Qui-Gon remained to the front of the Dark Lord. The two attacked in unison. Nebulous leapt landing behind Palpatine. His lightsaber's blade protruded through the Supreme Chancellor's chest. Palpatine's mouth opened in surprise, his eyes fell to the red light. Nebulous withdrew the beam and Palpatine fell to the ground before the Dark Lord.

"I am the Master of this galaxy." His cold eyes fixed on Qui-Gon. "Now, Jedi, you will die."

The Sith Lord's blade fell with power against Qui-Gon's blocking lightsaber. Qui-Gon found himself forced to retreat. The Lord's eyes glowed intensely, never leaving his prey. Nebulous stayed on Qui-Gon, as the Jedi master retreated. The pair traveled through the wrecked Chancellor's office. Orin Free Taa, the Twi'lek senator, and Ask Aak found themselves too close to the combating two, and Nebulous cut them down with cool animosity. Qui-Gon realized he was slowly; he was after all not a young man. The Sith Lord seemed to sense this, and drove his strokes with more vigor. Nebulous raised his hand and with a force push, he forced Qui-Gon into a wall, his lightsaber fell harmlessly to the ground. Nebulous was upon the Jedi master before he had time to react.

Nebulous looked up from his latest victim. His eyes scanned the horrified faces on the remaining political figures.

"There has been a change in regimes and you are all being downsized."

Aiming the force at Mas Ammedda and Sly Moore, he pushed them into the glass window with such force that they broke through it, falling to the bowels of Coruscant. All that remained was the panic-stricken Jar Jar Binks, who was running in a circle, squealing like a stuck pig. Nebulous's eyes lightened.

"I have to thank, you, 'Senator' Binks without your help I wouldn't have found the Republic in such a weakened state." He paused, as he raised the horrified Gungan into the air using the force. Jar Jar's stalk eyes bulged as he gasped for breath. Slowly, the Dark Lord approached him, until he was inches from the Gungan's face. "The road to hell is paved in good intentions, and, you, my friend just bought a one way ticket."

"Pleassa, sir-." Jar Jar pathetically pleaded as his breath escaped.

Nebulous's blade gutted the amphibious creature. The Sith Lord fed upon the power of his deeds, as he pompously strode toward the door. His hand called Palpatine's gold encased lightsaber into it.

"I owe a Jedi my compliments for surviving my plans on Utapau."

As silently as he had come, he left. Masking his presence, he purposely made his way toward the Jedi Temple.

* * *

The temple was quiet, as most of its occupants had retired for the evening. No one realized that a Dark Lord had managed to bypass the codes and was now walking among them. Nebulous moved stealthily through the empty hallways. He sensed the echo and was resolute on following it to its source.

A padawan trod through the hall on his way to the quarters he shared with his master. His eyes caught the looming figure in front of him. Fear traveled through him, attracting the attention of Nebulous.

"THE SITH ARE HERE," the padawan voice yelled. He hoped that his call would bring help, but a sense of foreboding told him aid would not reach him in time. The malicious gaze of the Sith Lord told him everything.

"Have you ever heard the story of the boy who called 'Sith'?" Nebulous asked contemptuously, as he force crushed the child. He watched detachedly as the crumpled form hit the floor. "Apparently, not."

With added haste, Nebulous continued down the hallways. He knew that a few might have heard the boy. However, Nebulous trusted that many would refuse to believe such an implausible statement, but when they found the boy's body, they would know. Nebulous moved as if he were a zephyr. Clinging to the shadows, he drew closer. He stopped, when he heard footsteps in front him. Masking his presence even more then he had been, he waited.

A voice carried through the vacant corridor. "I heard the scream this way, Master Mundi."

Two Jedi walked toward him. He let them go by. Nebulous doubled back and stalked the pair. He held no fear of them. He could easily kill them and continue on his way. The pair came to a stop, when they saw the padawan's body.

The master with the tapered head plucked out his comlink from his oversized robes. "We have an intruder."

Nebulous materialized out of shadows precisely behind the pair. "No," he whispered into their ears. "I have official business here."

His two red sabers brought the two Jedi's ends quickly. His blades returned to the hilt in seconds. Nebulous could already hear the alarm being issued. He had minutes. The Sith Lord would relish the challenge. His pace quickened even more then it had been before.

A glass shattered, its burgundy contents spilling to the floor. The droplets spread across the wooden floorboards. Ravelin's hands shook. Obi-wan felt her abrupt alarm, and the darkness surrounding it.

/We have to get you out of here./ She rose suddenly. /The Sith master is here./ Using the Force, Ravelin called her blue lightsaber into her hand and ignited. /Hurry./

Obi-wan grabbed his own lightsaber, though he waited to ignite. He watched as Ravelin hesitantly opened the door. Her gaze flickered to the end of the hallway, where she felt the dark presence echoing.

/It's clear./ Together they flitted along the edge. Through Ravelin, Obi-wan sensed the darkness that seemed to radiate through the hallway. Both of them cast nervous looks behind them, expecting a threatening figure to appear behind them at any second. Ravelin's eyes darted behind them once more. Obi-wan noticed them widen. A warning shot through their bond and his lightsaber ignited. In astonishment, he witnessed a man in a white mask, force leap straight at Ravelin. His blade hit hers with such force it knocked her to her knees, and pushed her backwards.

Using the bond, Obi-wan drew upon Ravelin's force. His attack drew the Sith Lord away from Ravelin, who wasted no time in getting to her feet. Just as when they had done the movements of the katas, the force passed between them. Obi-wan's blade moved with the grace of a Jedi again. The Lord seemed to notice this as well, and his glowing red eyes passed unto Ravelin.

"I understand now, Revan Spawn," Nebulous hissed as he blocked their strokes. "Why did you keep this wound alive?"

"Every wound has its cure."

His haunting laugh filled the hallway. "It is ironic hearing you say that, Ravelin," His sinister eyes, bearing into her even as he threw the two's blows aside. "There was no, cure for your husband, was there. And when you sought to find one, what did it cost you?"

Ravelin's face visibly paled. Hatred rose within her. "I will kill you for that, monster." Her lightsaber lashed out at the Sith Lord in cold precision. Her silver blade jumped into her left hand.

Obi-wan sent calming waves to his companion, as soon as he had felt the dark waves of anger resonating through their bond. /Anger will not solve anything. It is what he wants./ He felt her rage greatly subside.

Obi-wan tried to circle behind the Sith Lord, but the Sith effortlessly outmaneuvered him. A sense of desperation filled him and Ravelin.

Immersed in his efforts, Obi-wan had noticed the noise behind him. Other Jedi had now arrived on the scene. He sensed Nebulous's reluctance. Obi-wan glanced behind him. He witnessed several Jedi rushing toward them, all prepared for battle. Nebulous backed steadily up; his eyes darted back and forth, as he did this. The Sith raised his hand, and using the Force, he collapsed the interior of the hallway, blocking all his foes on the other side of the rubble. The Dark Lord, then, proceeded to depart from the Jedi Temple and Coruscant.

The naivety of Coruscant was shattered to its core. Sacred ground had been sullied. No place could be untouched by this wraithlike menace.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I went over board on JarJar's death... I hate that Gungan with a passion and was utterly depressed when he was not killed in Revenge. The next chapter's title is: Requiem for the Dead. Please R&R and I ask for your patience I write and select which chapter twelve to post. Thanks for all the reviews thus far. 


	14. Ch 12 Requiem for the Dead

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, though I have quite a collection of memorabilia.

Author's Note: The best laid plans of mice and men gangoftagley (often go a rye). Seldom in life do things turn out the way they are suppose to. These past two weeks have some of the hardest for me. My mother, who had been battling leukemia for a year, recently passed away. On top of that, I had to go have surgery performed on me. Some advice for you guys, give your mom a call, hug, or kiss and tell them that you love them. Your mothers love it… and it also makes you feel good too.

Side Note: PLEASE DO REVIEW. I need to know how I am doing.

Chapter Twelve- Requiem for the Dead

The debris settled, though diminutive palls still spread through the air. The Jedi eyed the wreckage with contempt, because the hallway's collapse had allowed the dark lord to escape. Obi-wan and Ravelin's muscles trembled with fatigue and adrenaline from their clash with Nebulous. Slowly, the two turned to face the other Jedi. Yoda came beside the two.

"Expected this was not. Well are you both?"

Ravelin and Obi-wan exchanged glances, before Obi-wan answered with a short nod. "How-."

"We do not know how he managed to bypass both our security codes and the Chancellor's." Mace Windu interrupted Obi-wan.

'The Chancellor's?' Dread filled Obi-wan's mind. "Qui-Gon… where is Qui-Gon?"

Yoda's eyes closed. "Brought from the Chancellor's office alive Qui-Gon was. Deep in a healing trance he is. The healers with him now are."

Obi-wan made to move when Mace's voice stopped him. "Let the healers care for Qui-Gon. He will not wake for some time." Obi-wan caught the sudden darkening of the Jedi Master's face.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Qui-Gon's mind is not on this plane. His healing trance is extraordinarily deep."

Ravelin asked Obi-wan's own question. "So he may never wake?"

Yoda nodded his head. "In time know we will. Ehmm," Yoda began as he tapped the hard floor with his Gimer stick. "Done with Qui-Gon Jinn the Force is not."

* * *

The streets off Coruscant found themselves crowded just weeks after Nebulous's visit, as the funeral procession carrying the earthly remains of their beloved Chancellor, drew by. Strangely, the crowd remained silent. The city seemed to be draped in black, and tears fell easily. This somber moment was echoed throughout the Republic. On distant planets, the bells tolled in remembrance and with a silent hope. With a new Chancellor, peace with what remained of the Separatists was now possible. The Republic would be one again.

Padmè Amidala walked behind the Chancellor's carriage. Her delicate painted face bowed. She tried to hide the tears that fell down her face, but only succeeded in smearing her make-up. Palpatine had been her friend and closes advisor during the first Naboo Crisis. During the Clone Wars, he passed legislature that she had positively detested, but she still considered him her friend. Behind the Chancellor's procession was those of the Senators', where yet another of Padmè closes friends lay. She would miss Jar Jar Binks's antics. Padmè's mind froze. _That should have been me. _That was not the first time she had thought that, nor would it be the last.

The procession slowed until it came to a halt in front of the Senatorial catacombs, a final resting place for public servants if they chose. It was a fate Padmè did not want. No, she would be returned to Naboo.

She recognized Senator Bail Organa, as he surmounted the stairs that led to the catacombs. While Organa spoke about the Chancellor's and the Senators' accomplishments, the doors to the tombs opened. At the end, he spoke of the hope of a united Republic fighting along side the Jedi to defeat the Sith. Padmè closed her eyes. _Somewhere I have heard this story before_. Her eyes burned, as she watched the earthly remains of the Supreme Chancellor and the senators brought into the tombs. After a few minutes, the pallbearers returned from their somber duties.

Padmè's heart hardened, as the great doors were closed. She knew that she may suffer the same fate as her predecessor of the office of Supreme Chancellor. _I accept this fate. No more tears for the dead, only for the living now will I cry._

Master Yoda watched as Supreme Chancellor Padmè Amidala walked up the stairs to stand beside Senator Organa. Her eyes were puffy from the tears she had shed. Now however, Yoda shrewdly noticed that tears no longer dotted her young face. Instead, the Jedi Master noted that her face was filled with solemn resolve.

"Hope there is for the Republic with her at its helm," Yoda stated firmly.

Mace nodded his head. "There is still one thing I do not understand."

"The lifting of the dark presence we felt during the Clone Wars?" Yoda paused. "Curious… that lift it should after the Chancellor's death."

"You believe Palpatine was the Sith Lord?"

"When awake, Qui-Gon will know. What senses you through the Force?"

Master Windu fell into silent retrospection. "Palpatine was the Sith Lord. His darkness was lifted… only to be filled with a starker darkness. How do we stop its spread?"

Yoda's eyes closed. "Little hope we have, but cling to it we will."

* * *

Obi-wan nervously opened the door the Qui-Gon's room. This was his first visit and he did not know what to expect. He only knew that Qui-Gon had just been removed from the Bacta Tank, which helped mend the burn that Nebulous's lightsaber had left. The healers had told Obi-wan that Qui-Gon would still need several more Bacta treatments. _At least, he is not awake for them. He hated them._

The room was darkened. Qui-Gon was still in his healing trance. Obi-wan jumped slightly when he realized that Anakin was also in the room. His head resting near Qui-Gon's right shoulder. He appeared to be asleep, so Obi-wan took a step backwards content to return later. However, when his hand touched the door knob, Anakin stirred. His sleep glazed eyes slowly focused on Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan," he murmured.

Obi-wan's hand dropped from the doorknob to his side, but he remained standing in front of the doorway his back turned toward Anakin.

"You hate me," Anakin stated impassively.

"Why would I hate you, Anakin?" Obi-wan glanced over his shoulder at the pale face of Anakin Skywalker.

"For everything." Anakin smiled mirthlessly. "For Master Qui-Gon putting aside you to train me. Or, perhaps, for allowing this to happen to our master." Anakin whispered, as he gestured toward Qui-Gon motionless body. Tears of anger crawled down Anakin's cheeks. "I blame myself as well! So I can't really blame you. I should have been there!"

By now Obi-wan was facing Anakin, moving nearer to the young Jedi. "I don't hate you, Anakin! It was Qui-Gon's choice to teach you. You are not ready for Nebulous." Anakin mouth opened, but Obi-wan quickly cut him off. "I am not ready for Nebulous either."

Anakin brushed aside his tears, his eyes taking on a steely tone. "Everything is falling apart. Palpatine is dead. Qui-Gon is in a coma. Padmè-."

Obi-wan's eyes focused on Anakin. "What about Padmè?"

"She won't listen to me, as a friend that is. I told her not to take the position of Supreme Chancellor. It is too dangerous!"

"The Republic needs her. The Jedi will keep her safe."

"The Jedi could not protect Chancellor Palpatine!" Anakin quickly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi. I have spoken out of turn."

"We all speak out of turn," Obi-wan replied. "Especially when we are faced with tragedy. Don't worry about Padmè. She knows how to take care of herself."

_I know she does_, Anakin thought. _But what about the twins?_ Anakin frowned when he thought about his children, who were going to be hidden on Alderaan by Senator Organa and his wife. _My family is being split apart._

"Thank-you, Obi-wan," Anakin replied finally.

Obi-wan pulled another chair toward Qui-Gon's bed and sat down across from Anakin. Frustration suddenly filled Obi-wan. Before Utapau, Obi-wan could have easily checked the younger man's emotions. Even without his connection to the Force, he could feel something off in Anakin's reaction.

"There is more then you are telling me. Perhaps, it concerns Chancellor Amidala?"

"We're just friends," Anakin said good-naturedly.

Catching the firm look in Anakin's eyes, Obi-wan decided not to press the matter. Instead, he sank back into his chair, looking intently at Qui-Gon's peaceful face. He knew it would be awhile before Qui-Gon's two former padawans would come to regard each other as friends. Nevertheless, the foundation was laid.

* * *

The fountains' cool sprays gently caressed Obi-wan's face. This was his favorite place in the temple. It was where he felt the most peace. His experience today was far different then his normal, due to the fact that the Force was seemed to be coming over a greater distance. He knew it had to do with the distance Ravelin had been putting between them. Nebulous's words had had a perverse affect on her. She often preferred solitariness after the confrontation of the Dark Lord.

Sighing, Obi-wan gave up his mediation, which seemed unable to ease his mind. Qui-Gon was still in his coma. Anakin was still an enigma. His connection to the Force, through Ravelin, seemed even more fragile then it had before. Nothing in this galaxy was for certain, especially with the two Sith Lords now in it.

_/A credit for your thoughts./_

Obi-wan jerked out of his quiet reflections. To his left now sat an iridescent blue woman imitating his meditation position.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked.

_/What would your fellow masters think/ _A smile filleder face. _/No, you are quite awake. So I would keep my voice down./ _She nudged her head over to where a group of younglings sat quietly talking amongst themselves. _/No one but you can see me./_

Obi-wan stared dumbly at her for a while. "How are you doing this?"

_/A far better path to immortality then what the Sith have found. Through the Force, many deeds are possible./ _She waved her shimmering hand stopping further questions. Her eyes traveled across her surroundings. _/It is been an eternity since I visited the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I was trained on Dantooine, and as such did not regularly travel to Coruscant./_

"The enclave on Dantooine has been in ruins for thousands of years."

The exile nodded her head. _/It was first laid to waste by Darth Malak. Master Dorvak began to rebuild it. I was there when the Sith Lord Darth Traya killed the remaining Jedi masters, thus ceasing the rebuilding of the enclave. But enough of ancient history… you are frustrated./_

"I am different… I feel alone."

_/You walk the Exile's path./_ She whispered. _/Count yourself lucky that you are not tossed out. The Jedi Masters in my time did not understand what had happened to me. They choose not to try, so instead they sentenced me to exile. I had after all followed Revan to war./_ The Exile's eyes closed and her head bowed. _/I was a bleeding wound, you are at least contained by one person./_

"Ravelin."

_/Yes/_ the exile murmured. _/Where I drained the Force from everyone I came in contact with, especially those I felt a bond with, you draw yours from one individual… making you 'safe'./_

"I could draw the Force from others?" Obi-wan's eyes widened. "The consequences are-."

_/Monstrous? The death of the Force is possible through you. It is an arduous burden… a burden I once carried. My last master wished me to do just that, but I refused./_

"If I were to completely separate myself from the Force, would it eliminate any chance that I would destroy the Force?"

The Exile's eyes opened and she examined him. _/Fear? The Jedi teach us that there is no fear. You are needed during this war. Cast aside your want to follow the book and your fear of straying from the straight path of the Jedi. No, I am not asking you to join the Dark Side… far from that. I am asking for you to be unorthodox. It is difficult to stray from the worn path and the consequences are not always better./_ Her gaze fell unto the younglings, who were playing peacefully on the lawn. _/I strayed from the Jedi when I left for the Mandalorian War. The consequences of following Revan are not clearly bad or good. But whatever side they fall on, I now longer regret them. Those decisions are apart of me. What I want from you is this… when you are forced to choose a path do not regret it once you start down it./ _

"There is always regret."

_/You are filled with regrets, mostly concerning your former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Leave the past in the past. Erase your doubts from your mind. You are chosen for this./_

"Perhaps, you have me confused with Anakin. He is the Chosen One."

_/We are all chosen. Never for the same purpose, but we are all chosen. Anakin's and your destinies are tied together, but they are not the same./_

With knowing eyes, Obi-wan murmured. "I am meant for infinite sorrow."

_/The future changed on Naboo. Nothing is for certain./ _

"Sometimes I just know."

* * *

"You seek, but do you find?"

Ravelin lifted her bowed head and flipped strands of loose hair from her face. She did not need to turn to know who stood behind her. She could already picture Ciara standing supremely behind her with her red dyed lips pressed in a detached smile. Ciara's hood forever pulled down to cover her eyes, as she had grown beyond the use of them. Ciara was a seer and could see many things that others could only dream of seeing.

"Do we ever find what we seek?"

"If not in this life, then in the next."

"You knew is was Nebulous, who engineered the plague."

"You seek revenge."

"He deserves to die for his crimes!"

"There is only one crime out of the tragedy that you wish to make compensation for. Or perhaps two, though the second is your crime."

Ravelin felt her face redden and her fist clench. She now stood and turned to face Ciara.

"You have always been too rash, Ravelin. That is your failing."

"Yours is that you do not have a heart!" Ravelin shouted. "You watch what happens around you, but yet it has no meaning."

"That is called patience." Ciara turned her back to Ravelin and breathed. "It was not Nebulous that took away you family. It was you, Ravelin. It was your choice to travel to places that should have remained untouched."

* * *

The sound of rusted metal grating against itself greeted Nebulous's ears. His apprentice had returned.

"It is time for us to part, my apprentice. But remember, Lord Detritus, who you answer to."

Detritus's clawed metal hand balled into a fist, creating a discordant sound. "Remember, my Lord, that when this galaxy has crumbled that I control the left portion."

"I am a man of my word." Nebulous's eyes briefly shined red. "Go where you will in your section of space. Send word and payment to Korriban, for Korriban will be my haven."

Detritus's hand relaxed. "Until we meet again, my Lord, as for me, I have plans for Eriadu."

"Do as you wish, Lord Detritus." As Detritus began to leave, Nebulous continued. "There is yet one more item. Ravelin has become an increased threat. She must be killed along with the wound."

"What of-."

"Forget the hag! She has yet to break through the Revan Spawns' lines!" Nebulous screamed, his anger causing the Force to swirl around him in red blurs. "He is drawing the Force through her. Kill her and he will be cut off completely."

Detritus smiled beneath his mask. "She will die by my hands… as I have foreseen it."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I finally decided that Qui-Gon would live. Originally, I had planned that he would die, but as I look far deeper into the story I decided that he would be needed much later on.

Here's hoping 2006 will be a better year. Cheers Everyone!


End file.
